1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to patch panels for use with electronic equipment and, more particularly, to a patch panel that may be reconfigured from one position to another to, for example, accommodate particular space and/or cabling constraints.
2. Background of the Related Art
Communications and computer systems commonly include spatially separate electronic equipment that may be interconnected using one or more cables (“inter-equipment cables”). In general, each inter-equipment cable is terminated to the equipment via a patch panel.
The patch panel may include a physical interface that allows signals to be exchanged among the electronic equipment and the inter-equipment cables. This physical interface generally includes two sets of ports, namely, first and second sets of ports. The first set of ports is adapted, configured, operated, or otherwise constructed (collectively “adapted”) to terminate the inter-equipment cables, and the second set of ports is adapted to terminate one or more cables interconnecting the communications equipment and the patch panel (“intra-equipment cables”). In addition to the ports, the patch panel includes a number of electrical interconnects (e.g., wires, traces, etc.) that are adapted to appropriately interconnect the first and second sets of ports. In a typical patch panel used for data communication, the ports are female RJ-45 connectors, the intra-equipment cables are CAT-5 cables terminated with male RJ-45 connectors. Using a patch panel, the signals exchanged among the electronic equipment and the inter-equipment cables pass between the first set of ports, the electrical interconnects, the second set of ports, and the intra-equipment cables. The interconnections amongst equipment can be reconfigured as needed through rearrangement of the intra-equipment cabling.
In some environments, sets of the electronic equipment (e.g., communications equipment, computer equipment and the like) may be arranged in respective equipment racks. Advantages of arranging the sets of electronic equipment as such include minimizing or effectively utilizing floor space occupied by such equipment, reducing lengths of the inter-equipment cables, logically collocating one or more pieces of the electronic equipment, and so on. In some instances, the racks may be positioned proximate to one another. As such, adhering to proper cable management paradigms is important for (i) efficiently routing the inter-equipment cables to minimize or effectively utilize space occupied by such cables, (ii) preventing damage or unexpected displacement of the inter-equipment cables, (iii) avoiding excessive cable bending or other external forces that may damage the inter-equipment cables and/or their associated terminations.
To facilitate cable management, patch panels are fabricated in distinct configurations. One form of patch panel is planar, where all the ports are arranged in one or more rows in a single plane. Another form of patch panel may have the one or more rows of ports arranged on a pair of subpanels that are angled with respect to one another. Since these are fixed patch panel configurations, a technician must select a particular panel configuration when designing the cabling system. If a different configuration is needed at a later time, the entire patch panel must be replaced.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a patch panel that may be reconfigured from one position to another to, for example, accommodate particular space and/or cabling constraints, and/or adhere to proper cable management paradigms.